


Aria

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [606]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous asked. I was wondering if you could write a story about the mechanic kidnapping Alan! Thanks! :)





	Aria

 

 

“Be  _quiet_.”

Alan held the note a second longer before finishing with a smile and as saucy a wink as he could muster.  He didn’t often have call to give a saucy wink, so he hadn’t had much practice, but he felt he made up for it in enthusiasm.  “Or what?”

The Mechanic was enough to give someone arachnophobia, all synthetic tendrils and grasping, clawing mechanisms.  “Or I will  _make you_.”

Alan wiggled, getting as comfortable as he could in the literal evil clutches.  “And then you are back to square one.  No collateral to trade on, and a pissed off International Rescue to boot, bringing all their friends along for the party where you do not win.  And we both know giving me a few bumps and bruises ain’t worth it. Not in the long run.  Now,” he beamed. “As you’re no fan of Gilbert and Sullivan, how about Andrew Lloyd Webber?”

He felt this saucy wink was better than the last. As the Mechanic sneered around his mask, Alan took a deep breath.  “ _Miiiiddddniiiiggghhhtttt? Not a sound from the paaaveeeemmmmennnnttt?"_


End file.
